New Beginning
by WeSayRawr
Summary: Meet Summer Evans. Charismatic, romantic, cheerful. And Michael Langdon. Son of a psychopath, psychotic, and charming. What happens when they both fall in love?
1. First Day

It's been sixteen long years since I've died. Since i'd fallen in love with_ him_. Can't believe it's been this long. It felt like yesterday I had barely set foot in Murder House.

"Wow." I whispered as I looked out the window to view the next oncoming family.

There was a man in his late forties talking to a young brunette.

"Only a father and his daughter?" I thought.

The brunette girl looked up and spotted Violet.

"Shit." Violet murmured, quickly vanishing from where she was.

* * *

Summer Evans looked up at the window of her new home and was surprised to see a girl around her age with light brown hair.

"Dad."

Her father looked at her.

"Dad I just saw some girl in our house."

James Evans glanced up at what his daughter was pointing at.

There was nothing there.

"It must've been your imagination."

"Dad I swear I just saw some chick look at us like a complete creeper."

James rolled his eyes. "Teenagers," he chuckled.

"Come on darlin', help me with these boxes."

Summer rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay dad."

They unloaded the boxes off the car and into their new house.

Summer looked around.

"Dad this house is so beautiful. Can't believe people were murdered here."

"Well believe it. Because of them, we can afford this house. We can start new again."

"Yeah.."

It had been a year since Summer's mom had passed away from lymphoma. Summer and her father left their hometown back in Florida to come to this house to start new. Fresh. Away from the pain.

Summer was a normally happy person. Sixteen years old but with a very vibrant spirit unlike many teenagers. She was a five-foot, four-inch brunette with piercing blue eyes that'd take your breath away when looked into them. Summer was an optimist. Always chose to be happy, even when hard times had fallen upon her family. After her mother Caroline had died, she made it her mission to keep her grief-stricken father okay.

Summer climbed up the stairs and into her room. It was a plain gray. Mahogany floors adorned the room.

"You know you should get out of here."

A soft but stern voice said.

Summer turned to find a girl in her teens staring at her.

"You're that creepy girl that was staring at us. What are you doing here?"

"Heard someone was moving in and I wanted to stop by. I'm Violet."

Summer smiled, "I'm Summer."

"You know you should get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"People were murdered in this house. You will be too if you don't get out."

Summer scoffed. "Wow, you sure do know how to make a good impression don't you?"

Violet glared. "Whatever."

Suddenly a blonde boy walked into the room. "Don't mind her, she's just a Scrooge."

Summer was instantly mesmerized by him.

His blonde shaggy hair shone in the light, his blue eyes were as bright as the sky and Summer could not take her eyes of them.

The strange boy smiled, "I'm Michael Langdon. Your next door neighbor."

Summer blushed, "Summer Evans, the newest inhabitant of Murder house."

Violet rolled her eyes at both, "Oh brother." and walked out.

"What's her problem?"

Michael shrugged. "Violet's not the happiest person ever. Like I said, don't mind her."

"Oh okay. But how is it that random strangers are in my house? It's actually kind of creepy."

"You think I'm creepy?"

Summer's eyes widened. "No! No. It's just that both of you came out of the blue and it just seems weird my dad didn't notice either one of you."

Before Michael could answer, James entered the room.

"Summer who's this?"

"I'm Michael Langdon sir, your next door neighbor."

James' overprotective side came in. "And what are you doing here son? Did you even knock at the front door?"

"No sir, I came in through the basement's door. Sorry I'll remember to knock next time."

James grunted. "Get outta here."

Michael glanced at Summer, "See ya Summer."

Summer blushed and watched Michael walk away.

"Dad that was so uncool."

"The kid came in like this was his house. Rude ass kids these days."

Summer huffed.

"Sorry kiddo. Just being a dad."

"I know Dad." Summer smiled.

"Finish unpacking, and we'll order some pizza."

"Okay."

* * *

Tate Landon stared at Summer from a distance.

"Who is she?"

A female's voice rung. "Her name's Summer. Nice girl. Wouldn't mind killing her. I can just imagine her yelps of pain."

Tate glared at the unknown female.

Hayley stood next to Tate.

"You do know she's already met your love child right?"

Tate turned to Hayley. "Michael?"

"Yup, he seemed to be interested."

Tate scoffed.

"Not for long."

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first AHS story. I'm a strong Violate shipper and well I wanted to create a love story between Tate's son and an OC. Hope you guys liked it.


	2. Memories

Constance Langdon watched as her grandson made his way to the house next door.

Sixteen years she's been trying to raise Michael. The spawn of her dead son Tate. As much as she loved Michael, she was deeply terrified of him. Just as she had been with Tate.

Michael was the spitting image of Tate. Blonde curly locks, same face structure. The psychotic personality that his father had. The only difference were the blue eyes Michael had inherited from his mother.

Constance still remembered the time Michael killed his nanny. She remembered that day clearly. She had gone to the hair-dresser and gushed over how much she loved Michael. When she came home, she got an unpleasant surprise. Michael had murdered his nanny in cold blood at the age of three. After that, Constance could never look at Michael as some innocent little boy. She could only see the harsh personality he had inherited from his father.

Worst of all, Michael had killed more but she had never thought of calling the police on him. He was the only family she had left. She couldn't bare to lose him.

Constance sighed.

No matter how much she wanted a perfect grandson, he could never be it.

Just like Tate.

* * *

Monday.

Summer's first day of her Sophomore Year in a new school.

Summer was nervous as she got out of her car and walked in the school. Many people turned to look at her. Summer quickly looked down at her feet and tried to find the main office.

Suddenly she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw a pair of icy blue eyes peer down at her.

"You should really watch where you're going. You could've bumped into a wall and hurt yourself." the voice chuckled.

"Hehe oops sorry Michael."

"It's okay."

Summer looked around to find everyone looking at her and Michael with shocked looks on their faces.

"Why is everyone staring?"

Michael smirked. "They think you're beautiful."

Summer blushed. "I highly doubt that. But thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime."

The school bell rung.

Summer quickly rushed to her class.

Michael stared after her. "Beautiful."

* * *

Violet searched around the house for Tate. She couldn't believe it, but after so long she needed to talk to him.

Violet missed Tate. How could she forget her first love? She couldn't. Each night that passed she cried in sorrow. Violet loved Tate. She loved him since the first time she had laid eyes on him. However, she could never forgive him. He raped her mom. He killed people. Innocent people. And for what? The thrill?

Violet kept searching for Tate.

"Violet?" A shy voice said.

Her body froze.

Violet slowly turned around to find Tate.

"Tate."

Tate stared at her with sad, innocent eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Violet looked down at her hands.

"Um.. I was looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

Violet stared into his dark eyes With seriousness.

"Michael met the new owner's daughter."

Silence.

"Do you even care about Michael?"

"Yeah. He's my son."

"Tate, I'm worried. I'm worried he might do something to harm this family."

Tate smiled.

"So that's why you've been looking for me. Well if Michael does anything, I won't be able to stop it."

Violet glared. "Of course you can. You're his father. You have to take control."

"Violet, the only thing I'd be doing is adding more darkness into him."

Violet let out an exasperated sigh. "Thanks for the help Tate." And disappeared.

Tate stared at the now empty hallway where she once had been.

"I miss you."

* * *

Hey guys just wanted to let y'all know that this is a Violate & an OC pairing story. Also, Michael is really the son of Tate in the show c: just letting you guys know.

Review. Follow. Favorite.


	3. Obsession

Michael Langdon was a stalker. An official stalker. It wasn't his fault she was so captivating. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. To him Summer was a goddess that showed up out of no where. A goddess he could not stop thinking about in his dreams. She was beautiful. She had long brown silky hair. Blue eyes that captivated his very being. Pearly skin. Long legs. Medium sized breasts.

Michael could not stop thinking about her.

He wanted her.

In many ways.

As a friend, a girlfriend, or a lover.

He wouldn't mind.

As long as he would have her.

As long as she was his.

It was an obesession, he thought.

It all started when Summer was moving in. When she got out of her car, he was smitten by her. Maybe it was the way her body moved, or maybe it was just the vibe he caught from her. Whatever it was, it gave him the sense of purpose for the first time in his life. Michael realized then and there that he wanted her in his life. So then he snuck into her house.

Michael knew the house like the back of his hand. Constance would always bring him by when the house was unoccupied to visit a blonde boy. The said blonde boy would always play with him. Then one day, Constance stopped bringing him around.

Anyways, he heard Violet talking with a voice he could not quite recognize.

Typical Violet, always trying to scare the owners out.

Michael wasn't going to allow that.

He interrupted their conversation and he immediately knew that the strange girl was attracted to him. It was obvious. She bit her lip and blushed. All common signs of attraction. Michael didn't mind. It just made his ego a lot bigger. He let out a cocky smirk.

Days went on and he got to know her.

She was a strange person. Summer was happy all the time. It irked him how someone who went through the tragedy of losing their mother could be so content.

Michael observed Summer all the time. When she was nervous, she would look away and twist a piece of her hair around. When she was shy, she'd blush furiously. Summer only had one specific look for him though. She'd look at him with shiny eyes and a semi smile while blushing.

Summer was everything he wasn't.

She was light.

He was darkness.

Two things that should never have been combined.

* * *

Tate had been observant of the bond blossoming between Michael and Summer.

It tore his heart to know that his son was going to relive something he himself had gone through with Violet.

He decided he would do everything in his power to stop this relationship.


End file.
